Angular contact rolling bearing assemblies are used in various mechanical applications. One known type of angular contact rolling bearing includes an outer bearing ring, an inner bearing ring, and an intermediate bearing ring defining two races on opposite sides. These angular contact rolling bearing assemblies require the intermediate bearing ring to be captively arranged between the inner and outer bearing rings, and both the inner and outer bearing rings to be supported in machined bores in external components in which the angular contact rolling bearing assembly is being installed. Machining these bores in the external components is time consuming and adds an installation step.
Another known type of angular contact rolling bearing requires two separate bearing sub-assemblies, each sub-assembly including an inner bearing ring and an outer bearing ring with rolling elements therebetween. These angular contact rolling bearing assemblies are more expensive to manufacture than assemblies including a multi-race intermediate bearing rings due to the increased number of components. These assemblies are also heavier and require more space than other assemblies with a multi-race intermediate bearing ring because they include four bearing rings instead of three bearing rings.